


The Lost Love Of Soulmates

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Love Letters, M/M, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Wheels of a Dream. (Ragtime)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Love Of Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



They were supposed to be together on this special day. Yet they were not. Torn hearts have bled dry and bright souls darkened black. He sits alone in his room watching the hours tick down to midnight on New Year’s Eve, and it was not until he realized that this was the first year they would not kiss when the ball dropped that broke his heart. 

Zero longs for Jude’s love—the dearly affection makes a swarm of butterflies flutter in his tummy and a rush of bubbly happiness leaves him dizzy and beaming with joy. He missed the way Jude smiles brightly like a beautiful golden sun. 

This year, he is greeting the New Year with sad eyes and a sorrowful heart while the next morning brings heartbreak. A beautiful golden sunrise kisses the pale moonlight night goodbye—shining as brightly as the smile on Jude’s lips. 

The drifting breeze is soft and warm on Zero’s face as he basks in the sunny rays of light. The amber colors feel like kisses on his face, kindhearted and sweetly-cute and tickling; they remind him of the butterfly kisses his lover gave him each night before they drifted off to slumber, cuddled in a fond embrace. 

Today, Zero wakes from fond dreams of love and happiness of a life shared with his beloved doter, his toes wiggling into the carpet as he stretches his limbs up towards the ceiling loft to pop a few kinks out of his spine. The coffee is fresh and affluent and reminds him of Jude, a buzzing hyper exhilaration that brings a smile to his face and warms his heart.

Out in the garden, he picks three flowers, each one as pretty as the last and as sweet as perfume. A yellow daisy, sunny and brightly colored to match Jude’s personality, a red rose with petals velvety soft like his lips, and a pink lily blooming rosy-pink to match the blush on Jude’s cheeks.

A trip to a place of peaceful quietness is where he travels to, underneath a large oak tree. He kneels before a headstone elegantly carved with his beloved’s name and fights back tears of sorrow as he lays the flowers on Jude’s grave. 

Today is Jude’s birthday, but bliss is not in the air. Merely woefulness for a young man taken too soon from this world—a man with a bright spark burnt out by the evil darkness of the night.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/718175.html?thread=94875231#/t94875231)


End file.
